


black butterflies and deja vu

by prettierodds



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Character Study, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mac Centric, MacDennis - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, a look into mac's perspective, bc i think he's smarter than he lets on, inspired by watching mac and dennis interact for twelve seasons straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettierodds/pseuds/prettierodds
Summary: mac's world revolves around denniswho the fuck knows if it's mutual





	black butterflies and deja vu

you'd think mac would've realized by now that his world revolves around dennis. 

in a platonic way, of course. 

they are not, as dee called them, an old married couple.

because mac's not gay. 

and neither is dennis.

(unfortunately) 

\---------------------

mac grins as dennis explains the DENNIS system to the rest of the gang, gesturing to mac as he goes over the part where mac pretends to be someone who reads for fun (who even does that?) so that dennis can suggest "we could go to my room" and mac goes back to the book he's holding upside down and the thought flashes through his mind i wish that were me before he lingers on it too long and the next thing he knows the door to the bedroom clicks shut and fuck he's alone again.

charlie says something in his high pitched voice (that sounds like he has sand paper in his throat but mac would never say that) and it brings mac back to reality where dennis is looking at him in a way that makes mac feel very confused. before he knows it he's wrapped up another scheme making excuses about why he's only interested in having sex with the women that dennis has had first and frank squints at him for a moment before jumping on the end of the wagon and mac breathes a sigh of relief (yet it still feels like he's holding his breath)

\---------------------

"monthly dinner baby! i've been looking forward to this for 29 days"

mac tries to stop the grin that's threatening to take over his mouth and he only half succeeds. he covers it with a comment about his hair that he hopes dennis will notice (he doesn't). mac rationalizes to himself that its normal to get excited over dinner with your best friend.

(although staring at his lips for twenty seconds straight probably isn't)

but that doesn't mean anything, really. 

mac acts as casually as he can, even when dennis gets flustered about charlie and frank and irritated about his stupid chair which is a little bit adorable and very entertaining. 

(and if mac just happens to feel up their waiter it's definitely not to get a reaction from dennis)

there's an argument of course because there's always a fucking argument but then dennis sings and when mac realizes its for him he feels like his heart is going to explode and this feeling is not friendship but mac doesn't really want to think about it right now so he acts less touched than he actually is. 

\---------------------

dennis' next scheme involves an award that mac doesnt care about all that much and a thrilling faux relationship with dee. mac doesn't do very well at hiding his disgust. 

dennis assumes she's not pretty enough for mac (and in a way he's right) so mac goes along with dennis because it's easier than trying to explain what the hell he's thinking (and he's not even sure himself) 

\----------------------

mac knows he does a lot for dennis. he knows he'll continue to do a lot for dennis because that's how he is and thats (he thinks) what loving someone means. 

even if the person you love might treat you like shit. 

the next time dennis makes a face and demands mac change his stubborn attitude or pick a different movie for tuesday night mac's going to do it with a slight smile and an exasperated 'fine, dennis'

because mac's world, for the most part, revolves around dennis. but he thinks maybe--just maybe--the feeling is mutual. 

(it's perfectly normal for two grown men to need each other this badly)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the maine  
> really good song btw, it totally gives me macdennis vibes
> 
> https://genius.com/The-maine-black-butterflies-and-deja-vu-lyrics


End file.
